


Target

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo has a plan, and Draco Malfoy is his target for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quick Fic challenge at my Livejournal.

His target for the evening is distinguished but not necessarily handsome. There’s a sharpness to the face, chin too pointed, hair not as thick as it probably used to be, features slightly asymmetrical. Regardless, Hugo doesn’t find the man unappealing. He’s attractive enough to get hard for, which is all that truly matters. While his target works the crowd at the Ministry function, Hugo lingers in the shadows, sipping his glass of water that he’s charmed to appear as champagne. Alcohol dulls the senses, and he isn’t fond of anything that takes away his control.

Mum and Dad aren’t attending the party this evening, which is fortunate because he doesn’t have to deal with them interfering in his plans. Dad wouldn’t notice he’s up to anything, but Mum certainly would, and she’s clever enough to likely figure out what if given a chance. While he doesn’t wish ill on either of them, he can’t be too upset about the food poisoning his father got after lunch in Chinatown with Uncle Harry.

It’s easy enough to avoid any other relatives at the event. He’s spent eighteen years learning how to avoid conversations when he isn’t interested in having them, after all. Mum says it’s one of the negatives of being an introvert in a large family of extroverts, so she shared her tips and secrets when he was just a boy. His target enjoys attention, which will make his goal much easier. The wife is a non-factor. Hugo normally values relationships and doesn’t approach someone he knows is committed, but he sees no reason to value something his target doesn’t.

After studying the man long enough to finalize any details left in his plan, Hugo makes his move. He casually bumps into his target, playing the part of clumsy and awkward teenager well. “I’m so sorry.”

“You should watch where you’re going, boy. I’d ask if you hadn’t been taught manners, but I’d wager you’re a Weasley with that hair, so I know the answer.” Draco Malfoy is just as snide and pompous as Scorpius has always said. Hugo’s glad because he doesn’t like surprises.

“Guilty as charged,” he says, smiling wryly even as he imagines breaking this arsehole into pieces for talking about his family. Of course, that’s one reason he’s here this evening, even if he’s unlikely to obtain the satisfaction of truly breaking the man. “I’m afraid I spilled on your robes. Let me just take care of that, please.”

Malfoy is about to tell him to leave, he assumes, so Hugo reaches out and gently strokes the area he made sure to hit with his water. Malfoy narrows his eyes at him and slowly smirks. “You’re a little too eager to touch my prick, Weasley. I’d go so far to say you’re gagging for it.”

Hugo acts nervous and looks around as if he actually gives a shite what anyone might think of him. “I’ve never…I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I highly doubt that. Not with all those siblings and cousins. Which one are you?” Malfoy steps closer, moving in such a way to block Hugo from view. He makes no move to stop Hugo from ‘cleaning’.

“I’m Hugo, sir. I only have one sister,” he says, watching as Malfoy’s smile becomes wicked.

“Oh yes. Hugo. Your sister is the trollop trying to marry my son. Knowing who your father is, it doesn’t surprise me at all that you’d be gagging for my prick in your mouth. Common rubbish, the lot of you.” Malfoy sneers. “Your mother married beneath herself, even if her blood is dirty. You’re just as oafish and stupid as he is, aren’t you?”

Hugo just blinks at him, refusing to react because that’s what this is, a test. Vile insults to see if he’s as hotheaded and easy to anger as his dad. Even his mum has a bit of a temper, Rose inherited that from both their parents, but Hugo managed to escape with a slow burn instead of a hot flash. “My dad isn’t stupid, Mr. Malfoy,” he tells him, lowering his voice and adding just the right tone to sound uncertain. It’s rather tedious having to play the naïve innocent, but that’s what’s going to obtain his target, he _knows_ it, so he does it full stop. When he ducks his head and looks up at Malfoy from beneath his eyelashes, he knows he’s got him.

“Let’s see if you are,” Malfoy suggests. “Follow me and I’ll give you what you desperately want.”

Hugo watches him walk away and smirks before he follows. They end up in an empty office, Malfoy on the desk with his trousers down and his robe open. His cock is slender and a decent length, but nothing special. Hugo’s had better. He licks his lips and runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to do this, Mr. Malfoy. You should put your trousers back on,” he stammers, giving Malfoy a heated stare as he looks at his cock.

“Get on your knees, boy. Do you want me to force you?” Malfoy arches a brow and smiles smugly. “This is what you want, so come get it.”

“No. I really can’t,” he says, shaking his head and backing away from the desk even as he licks his lips. 

Malfoy stands up and grabs his arm. “I said on your knees, boy.” He pushes Hugo to his knees, only able to do so because Hugo allows it.

“Please, don’t do this.” Hugo opens his mouth and sucks on the head as Malfoy pushes inside.

“That’s it. Suck my cock. It’s all you’re going to be good for, boy. You’ll spend your life on your knees sucking cock, desperate for any knut you can earn. Weasleys are nothing. I told my son that when he said he wants to marry your slut of a sister. Bet she’s not as good as sucking cock as you are, though. Maybe I should try her next time. See what exactly what my son sees in her.”

Hugo sucks harder with every word, letting Malfoy talk himself into a state. Soon, he’s hearing about how pathetic his dad is, how he’s worthless and didn’t deserve to wipe the arse of a Pureblood like Malfoy, and about his mum and how she could have married anyone but chose a poor oaf like his dad. Malfoy knows a lot about his parents to hate them so much, and Hugo has to wonder which of one them he wanted to fuck more but never could. It’s obvious he must have wanted them both, and it actually makes his cock harden to think about his parents absolutely wrecking this arsehole.

“Enough. I want to come in that tight arse of yours, boy.” Malfoy pushes him back, and Hugo wipes the back of his hand against his wet lips.

“No, you can’t. I’ve never…please, don’t do that,” he says, adding just the right tone to sound convincing and hesitant.

“I can and I will.” Malfoy gets off on forcing him, which is what Hugo expected. Professor Zabini is right. Old Purebloods are so predictable and boring. Hugo allows himself to be pulled to his feet, and he struggles a little, but eventually Malfoy has his trousers down and his arse bare.

“You should stop, Mr. Malfoy. I won’t tell anyone if you stop now,” Hugo says, smirking down at the top of the desk as Malfoy slaps his arsecheeks.

“I’m not stopping, boy.” Malfoy uses his wand to clean Hugo and conjure lubricant, then he’s pressing inside without preparing him at all. Hugo isn’t surprised by that, which is why he took the time to finger himself before coming to the party. Malfoy fucks him hard, not caring at all for his own comfort, and he has to listen to more insults about his parents mixed in with comments about his tight arse and how good he is at fucking.

After Malfoy comes, Hugo is finished with the game. He straightens up as soon as Malfoy is out of his arse, and he turns quickly. “I think it’s time for you to get to your knees, sir.”

“I don’t care what you do with that, but it’s not coming near me,” Malfoy says, motioning to Hugo’s erection. He stares longer than is necessary, though, which Hugo knows is because he takes after his dad. His cock is thick and long, and most of his partners love feeling it inside them. He rarely bottoms, in fact, but he needed to tonight for his plan.

“I wonder what my Uncle Harry would say if I go tell him that you forced yourself on me tonight,” he muses, smirking slightly when Malfoy’s gaze snaps from his cock to his face. “I’d feel so embarrassed having to provide the memories of me refusing you but you insisting.”

“You wanted it.” Malfoy sneers. “You were gagging for it. Try that and I’ll give my own memories.”

“Of me refusing? Of me telling you no and to stop?” Hugo widens his eyes and makes his lower lip tremble. “Uncle Harry, he scared me. He kept threatening Mum and Dad, saying he’d do terrible things to them, too, and I couldn’t fight back.”

Malfoy blinks at him and starts to look nervous. “What is this?”

Hugo straightens to his full height and arches a brow. “Scorpius loves my sister. You’re being difficult, and it’s upsetting him. You’ll give your consent to their marriage. Not only that, you’ll accept Rose and treat her properly. You’ll also apologize to my parents for being a spoiled arse who only wishes he were half as good as they are.”

“Or what? You’ll run to the aurors and accuse me of forcing you?” Malfoy shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“You did force me, Mr. Malfoy. I might have been intrigued, you are rather distinguished and powerful, but I certainly wouldn’t have bottomed for you or sucked your cock without being pressured.” It’s a lie, of course, but Hugo has to be careful because anything he says could be a memory used in a trial if Malfoy doesn’t follow his plan. “Do we have a deal?”

Malfoy clenches his jaw and studies him a moment, obviously seeing that he’s completely serious. He practically snarls when he says, “Fine. I’ll let my son throw his life away on a bloody Weasley. You’re not at all noble and good-hearted, are you?”

“I wasn’t sorted to Slytherin because of my nobility,” Hugo drawls, delighted when Malfoy looks shocked. He reaches down and strokes his cock, licking his lips in a seductive way that isn’t at all appropriate for the part he’d been playing. “I see you looking at my cock, Mr. Malfoy. Did you want to taste it? You could always close your eyes and think it’s my dad’s, if you want.”

“I was wrong,” Malfoy reluctantly admits, even as he kneels down and reaches for Hugo’s cock. “You take after your mum. Bloody evil genius.”

Hugo smiles as Malfoy licks the head of his cock and moans as he sucks more into his mouth. He doesn’t bother to agree. It’s not a secret that he’s everything his dad is not.

End


End file.
